


render me loved

by littlesaintmick



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Bottom Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley, Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut, Top Roman Reigns, autistic characters, biting is cute everyone be nice about it, cause yes both him and roman are, gentle love bites, i'm autistic and been having some Moods lately so this is autistic dean having a yucky brain day, it's my birthday and i make the rules, just roman taking care of dean on a bad day, lots of fluff but it's like neurodivergent adorable fluff so, smuttttt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:32:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27027373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlesaintmick/pseuds/littlesaintmick
Summary: roman and dean like to take care of each other.
Relationships: Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/Roman Reigns
Comments: 5
Kudos: 32





	render me loved

Roman felt something bump into the spot between his shoulder blades and blinked. He looked over his shoulder to see a head of red hair, and he smiled, raising an eyebrow.

“Hey.”

Dean mumbled something, the top of his head pressed against Roman’s back. Roman frowned.

“What’s wrong?”

Dean mumbled something again and Roman turned, wrapping his arms around Dean, who kept his face hidden against Roman’s chest.

“Baby, what’s wrong?”

“I don’t feel good.”

It came out sounding so quiet and sad that Roman couldn’t help but smile a little. He knew Dean wasn’t seriously sick; he acted a VERY particular way when sick, but he did sometimes just have bad days where he needed Roman to make him feel better. 

“Aww-what’s going on? Bad brain day?”

“Yeah.”

“Aww-poor baby, come here.”

Dean wrapped his arms tight around Roman’s waist and they hugged for a long few minutes; they really enjoyed having these little moments between being on screen and having matches. Roman buried his nose in Dean’s hair and inhaled, rubbing one hand up and down Dean’s back. He never hesitated to do whatever Dean needed on days like these, because Dean never hesitated to take care of him when he needed it. He was always the one taking care of Roman, making sure he was eating and making sure he wasn’t pushing himself too hard and caring for him if he did overdo it. 

“I got my match, think you’ll be okay ‘til then?”

“Maybe.”

Roman kissed the top of Dean’s head. 

“You wanna find someplace quiet and watch something?”

“Yeah.”

Dean didn’t talk much when he had days like this, and Roman just squeezed him tight, then pulled away, taking his hand and leading him to a quiet room in the arena. It was a little difficult to find one, but he made sure there was a comfortable place for Dean to sit and that he had his phone and a stim toy, and he kissed all over Dean’s face before leaving to get his match over with. He loved his job and managed to focus on actually working, but his mind did stray to Dean a few times. Sometimes Dean’s bad brain days could go downhill fast, and he could only hope nothing would trigger that. 

Not that he ever had a problem with the severity of some of Dean’s episodes, but he knew how stressful they were for Dean, and he just didn’t want his boyfriend to go through that.

He got through gorilla and jogged to where he’d left Dean, who was chewing and sucking on the stim necklace and quietly watching the videos on his phone. His eyes were already drooping and he blinked up at Roman when he realized he was there. Roman smiled and reached down, helping Dean stand up, and he let the necklace fall out of his mouth. 

“How are you feeling?”

Dean shrugged. 

“Okay.”

Roman smiled and kissed him, a long, sweet kiss on his lips, cupping his jaw, and he felt Dean’s hands go to his chest, squeezing at it before pulling away from the kiss and wincing.

“Shit-the vest feel bad?”

“Yeah.”

“Here-”

They worked together to take Roman’s vest off-sometimes he struggled with the little zippers and closures, and then he was just in the thin undershirt he wore, and Dean quickly snuck his hands under it to squeeze at Roman’s chest. Dean’s eyes squinted shut happily and he made a little noise in his throat. They both liked to stim with each other’s body, and Roman just leaned in and rested his face against Dean’s, letting him do whatever he needed to do. 

“You ready to go?”

Dean pressed his face against Roman’s and hummed. Some people had trouble understanding Dean when he was in this headspace, but after all these years together, Roman never did. It was easy to understand Dean’s needs or figure them out. 

Roman led him to the locker room to get their bags, and then out to the car-there was a bit of a drive to the next town, and Roman was concerned about that and how it could overstimulate Dean, but Dean had apparently thought of that already and stretched out in the backseat with the tablet they kept around and put on a movie while Roman drove. Roman knew it was probably still uncomfortable for him, but he trusted Dean to tell him if something was wrong. It was also very cute to see Dean run around when they stopped to go to the bathroom, stretching and running and jumping and getting all of that excess energy out of his body. 

He was quiet apart from some occasional humming for the last forty minutes of the drive, and Roman did have to breathe a sigh of relief when they got into their next hotel room with no incident. He pulled Dean into his arms and Dean tugged at Roman’s shirt, looking up at him with sweet blue eyes. 

“Off.”

“Need to touch me?”

“Yeah.”

Roman stripped and laid on his back on the bed and Dean took his own clothes off, climbing onto the bed and straddling Roman’s thighs. He placed his hands on Roman’s pecs, squeezing them under his hands, and his eyes once again closed and he let out a happy sigh. Roman just put his hands behind his head and watched, letting the actions soothe him. Dean moved his hands down to Roman’s ribs, and his sides, onto his stomach-there was a little bit more pudge there than usual-his weight fluctuated pretty randomly-and Dean pressed down on it and rubbed it. Roman’s eyes slipped close in the middle of it; it was really very relaxing, to have Dean just...touching him, loving on him, doing what he needed to do to feel better.

“Ro.”

“Hm?”

“Is your hair dry?”

Roman opened his eyes and sat up, running a hand through his own hair. It was still pretty damp.

“Not entirely.”

Dean gently nudged him on his chest.

“Can you go dry it?”

“Yeah, of course.”

And he did; he took his hair dryer into the bathroom and quickly got it entirely dry-and fairly fluffy, for lack of a better term. That’s Samoan hair for you. He came back into the room, quietly apologized for the sound of the blow dryer, and kissed Dean on the cheek.

“Wanna play with my hair?”

Dean shook his head and directed Roman to lay on his back again, and Dean gathered all of Roman’s hair to rest over one shoulder, and he proceeded to lay on top of Roman, their bodies pressed flush against each other, with his face absolutely buried in Roman’s hair. Roman could hear him inhaling and rubbing his face against it, and he laughed a bit, wrapping his arms around Dean’s ridiculously tiny waist. 

“Feeling okay?”

“Mmm.”

“That hair feel nice?”

“Mhm.”

Roman laughed again and he held Dean for a bit, until he felt Dean wiggle his hips, their cocks slotting just right together. Roman gasped and Dean pressed closer.

“Oh-baby, is-are you okay for-for that?”

“Mmm.”

Dean responded with that and a purposeful roll of his hips, and he reached back, grabbing one of Roman’s hands and putting them on his ass. Roman raised an eyebrow, moving his other hand to the other side of Dean’s ass.

“You wanna take it?”

Dean whined and rolled his hips again. They did a pretty equal amount of fucking and getting fucked between them, but Roman always liked to make sure. He moved his hands down until they were gripping Dean’s thighs and he pulled his legs apart, pushing Dean up a little, and Dean whined again, wrapping his arms around Roman’s shoulders.

“Mmm-mm-inside-”

“Hold on-shh, baby, gotta get you wet first-”

Roman let his voice get deep in the way he knew Dean loved and he brought one of his hands up, sucking on two fingers until they were soaked, and he slipped half of his middle finger into Dean, managing to get a glimpse as Dean’s eyes rolled back. 

“Fuck-gonna have to get up in a minute, lube’s in my backpack-”

Dean reached back behind himself and grabbed Roman’s wrist, pushing his finger in deeper and keeping it there. Roman laughed, a little surprised, and kissed Dean’s neck. 

“Can’t fuck you unless you’re wet, baby.”

Dean looked down at him and frowned-more of a pout, really, and he squeezed tight around Roman’s finger. 

“It’s only gonna take a second.”

Dean lightly bit down on Roman’s eyebrow.

“Ow.”

Roman reached up and softly pushed Dean away, slipping two of his fingers into Dean’s mouth, and Dean immediately began sucking on them, his eyes big and dark and he held onto Roman’s wrist. 

“Can I grab the lube?”

Dean nodded and let Roman pull his fingers out, and Roman quickly got the bottle that he needed and got back in bed, grinning at Dean. 

“See? Ten seconds at most.”

Dean’s cheeks were red and Roman laughed, sitting up against the headboard and put Dean over his thighs, and Dean spread his legs, arching his back. Roman put one arm over Dean’s back, with his hand on the small dip at the bottom of his spine, and the fingers of his other hand covered in lube. He spread Dean open and spit on his hole, mixing that with the lube as he pushed his middle finger in. Dean sighed, settling onto the bed. 

“That feel good?”

“Mhm.”

“Still not feeling very verbal, huh?”

“Mm-mm.”

“That’s okay. You wanna use the number system? Not planning on doing anything crazy, but in case you need to stop.”

Dean held up one finger, letting Roman know he agreed to that. He wasn’t usually very verbal while bottoming anyway, so this wasn’t unusual. As long as they could communicate, Roman was happy. Roman refocused on fingering Dean, opening him up slowly. He occasionally spit into Dean while he was spread, biting his lips at one point while looking at the slightly reddened, stretched hole.

“Can I use my mouth?”

“Mhm-yes-”

Roman leaned down and sucked on the rim, moaning against it. He felt his own eyes rolling back at the taste and the feeling, and he sucked harder, shoving his tongue into Dean. 

“Oh-”

He licked at his insides, inhaling deeply; he really loved eating Dean out, he loved the taste, the feeling, hearing Dean make little noises whenever Roman got his tongue particularly deep, which he was doing now. Using just the stiff point of his tongue to hit the deepest point possible inside of Dean, his lips pressed tight against his rim. He pulled out and sat up, drooling onto Dean’s stretched little hole, and he shoved two fingers back into him, thrusting them back and forth much faster, and Dean whimpered, his cock twitching against Roman’s thigh. 

“Mm!” 

“You-are you ready, baby?”

“Mm-hm! Mm-”

Dean shook his hips and Roman laughed, leaning down and pressing a kiss to his cute, slightly loose rim, before moving him onto his back. Dean was looking up at Roman, his blue eyes big and beautiful and he looked...so in love. Roman couldn’t think of any other way to describe it. He looked awed and happy and there was so much being said with just his expression; some people wondered how Roman and Dean could understand each other on non-verbal days or episodes, but the two of them never struggled at this point. They knew each other. 

Roman got between Dean’s thighs and rubbed his palms up and down over them for a moment. Dean shivered and reached down, grabbing at Roman’s hands.

“Too much touching?”

Dean nodded. Roman moved his hands to behind Dean’s knees, holding them up. 

“That better?”

Dean grinned and nodded, with enthusiasm. Roman laughed under his breath and lined his cock up with Dean’s hole, carefully and slowly thrusting inside of him. He didn’t do it as quickly as he probably could have, just in case Dean couldn’t handle that tonight, and Dean gasped, his hands gripping at the blanket under him. Roman pulled out and pushed back in, keeping the pace slow, watching Dean’s face while he did. That was maybe one of his favorite things, seeing Dean’s face as he got fucked or fucked Roman. He was so expressive and so gorgeous, and right now his cheeks were flushed bright red and his lips were parted-he had the cutest lips. Roman pushed Dean’s knees forward so he could lean more of his weight into this thrusts, getting better leverage and snapping his hips hard, just once. 

“Oh! Oh!-”

Dean looked up at him and reached up with both hands, grabbing handfuls of Roman’s hair. He rubbed his fingertips along his scalp, and Roman felt his own eyes roll back at that. 

“Fuck-baby-oh-fuck, such a good boy-oh-”

Dean kept rubbing Roman’s scalp and Roman started to move faster. He rolled his hips, keeping them pressed all the way against Dean and then making small, deep thrusts, feeling Dean clench around him. It was almost too tight, even with the stretching that he’d done, and he grinned, shaking Dean’s hands off. He leaned forward more, pumping his hips a little harder. Dean whined and Roman spread his knees farther. 

“Mmm-oh-oh-yes-”

“Need-fuck-need more?”

Dean nodded again and grabbed at Roman’s shoulders, directing him to bend Dean in half more, to properly mount him, and Roman wasn’t going to do otherwise if that’s what his boyfriend wanted. He was above him and driving his hips down, letting himself go faster and harder, hammering at Dean’s slick, tight hole-there was enough lube that it was pushing out every time he thrust in and he could see Dean loving that. He was making soft little fucked-out sounds and when Roman growled and pressed him down harder, he went cross-eyed, his cock jerking before he shot come onto his own chest and face. 

“Oh-fuck, baby-fucking-goddamn, baby, you came so fucking much-”

Dean wasn’t paying any attention, and Roman focused on nothing but coming, on filling Dean up full, and he moved his hands from Dean’s knees to the mattress, above his shoulders, driving his hips harder and harder into Dean until he cried out, his hips twitching in little thrusts, and God, he swore he could feel his come leaking out around his cock from how much there was. Dean’s eyes crossed a little again and that was unbelievably sexy to Roman, as he caught his breath, leaning up on shaky arms. 

“Fuck-”

Roman sat up and gently pulled out, stroking his cock a few times, getting the last of his come out. Dean was already touching himself, rubbing his cock and pressing a few fingers into himself, still making those soft, satisfied noises. 

“Baby?”

“Need-uh-”

Dean bit his lip and squeezed around his fingers. 

“Plug?”

“Yes.”

Roman dug through his bag for the one he’d had inside himself yesterday, and he easily slid the glass past Dean’s puffy, dripping hole and made sure it was fitting right. He patted Dean’s ass a few times and got up, his legs still shaking from the intensity of his orgasm. He went to the bathroom and grabbed a wet rag and a dry one. Dean sat up and let Roman clean him, smiling very sweetly with his eyes squinted closed while Roman ran the rags over him. 

“You feeling good?”

“Mhm.”

“Want something to eat?”

Dean nodded and reached out, wrapping his arms around Roman and pulling him close, kissing him on his lips and all over his face. He pulled back and looked at Roman with that awed, loving look again, his eyes now clearer and brighter. Roman grinned and wrapped his arms around Dean’s waist, picking him up and off of the bed, and Dean giggled, bumping his nose against Roman’s. Roman set him down and kissed Dean’s nose, gently biting at the bridge, which made Dean stim with his whole body, a happy sound escaping from his throat. 

“Wanna walk down to the store with me?”

“Headphones?”

“Think they’re in the bag. Don’t wanna hear outside noises?”

“Yeah.”

“You’re talking a little more.”

Dean shrugged.

“Feeling-little bit better. Still don’t-not a lot of talking?”

Roman kissed him again and laughed.

“No problem, baby.”

Dean bit his eyebrow again, and Roman rolled his eyes, but he smiled. 

“Baby-soft bites, okay? No leaving teeth marks.”   
Dean hummed and pulled away, and Roman softly bit his cheek. He knew people thought it was weird that they did that, but it made them happy. He and Dean dressed and they held hands while Dean listened to music on his headphones on the walk to the store, and Roman couldn’t stop smiling the whole time.


End file.
